


Baleset

by AlanCampbell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Beautiful, Fear, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanCampbell/pseuds/AlanCampbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autóbalesetet szenved két férfi. Míg az egyik megússza pár karcolással, a másik szinte teljesen összeég. A könnyebben sérült férfi előszőr látogatja meg párját, s miközben felé tart, gondolkozik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baleset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt: Beauty.

Miközben az ajtó felé lépkedett a sötét, szűk folyosón, elöntötte őt a rettegés. Félt, hogyha belép a szobába, egy másik emberrel találkozik, mint akivel az előző tíz évet töltötte. Nem a külsejére gondolt, hanem a személyiségére. Vajon mennyire változtatta meg őt a baleset? Mikor odaért az ajtó elé, tudta, elérkezett a pillanat, nem halogathat tovább. Lenyomta a kilincset és belépett.  
Ő ott feküdt az ágyon. Aludt. Mikor odaért melléje, az ágyon fekvő, tetőtől-talpig bepólyázott férfi felriadt: - Te?! Nem akarom, hogy így láss! Rettenetesen ocsmány vagyok! Egy szörnyeteg – kiáltotta, az összeégett bőrű férfi. – Menj el! – Kérlelte. A másik csak annyit felelt, miközben leült mellé az ágyra: - Soha nem láttalak még, ilyen szépségesnek.


End file.
